First Meeting
by phz
Summary: [This is a oneshot contest by literary license] Roxas is going to his school for his first time, with no help from his naughty aunt, what will he encounter as he wanders deeper into the school. [light akuroku]


A/N: Okay, you guys can shoot me to death for not updating like for a year now :D Life been hectic and my writing skillz rots everyday as they pass I got some sad news for old reader, Stress will not be continue as i lost my writing skill and will to write... this shot little oneshot will be my first and last for this year. I really enjoy the review you guys gave me, including miss kitty too who first criticized me.

About: This is one of the challenge Rika aka -literary license- made. She gave me three points and they are, Akuroku, Highschool and First Meeting and thus the title of this oneshot.

Warning: this is not beta'd and please dun flame me just because i have bad grammar... english is not my first language.

* * *

On this fateful morning in Twilight Town, birds are chirping, squirrels are gathering acorns for the upcoming winter… Dogs are barking at the shaky postman as he continues his work. This peaceful atmosphere will be ruined once again by the pale bluish green apartment… that one person that recently moved into this piece of peaceful heaven with daily loud noises.

"ROXAS!!! Get your ass down here or else!" A feminine voice that was full of tiredness shouted across the whole neighborhood just to get this person to wake up from his sleep. She had a slender figure with black top clad to her like a second skin while her pair of white washed jeans was hidden under the white of an apron. Cooking gratefully with a spatula in her hand while the other had a plate on, awaiting the fresh hot pancake. "Do I really have to go up there just to wake him up?" she was on the edge of irritation that she threw the innocent spatula into and sink and placed the pancake filled plate on to the dining table before storming off to strangle that unfortunate teen.

Knocked once, knocked twice. There went the hard maple wood door slammed on to the wall.

Inside the room laid the said teen that can't seem to wake up to the shout that echoed through the whole neighborhood. Tangled in bed sheets, a blob of messy blond hair could be seen under a pillow that was shielding the world from him or mostly the glare from the evil sun. The furious lady began to strip him of his comforter and pillows. Only his pajamas shielded him from the dreadful sunlight while he was searching for the source of warmth that was taken away. "Hey… where did they all go…?" Roxas finally woke up from his beauty sleep, sat up groggily while trying to stay awake. Unlucky for him, there's an angry looking raven glaring at him. "Hehe… Morning?" He laughed nervously while trying to protect himself from the wrath of another person…

"Is this all I get for being nice to my nephew? I shouldn't have come if it weren't for your mother telling me to look out for you!" The older lady sighed sadly while kicking some sense into her only nephew. "Now get up and get your breakfast or you will be late for school." She grins deviously as she heard groans coming from that boy's mouth. "You will be walking to school or get a ride from me all depends on how fast you act." With that, the raven beauty went back to prepare for herself.

"Alright already… I'm on it." The blond got himself out of his bed, opening the closet to pick himself something to wear for school. After a few denies and yes, Roxas rushed to the bathroom for a quick wash up. He was satisfied with himself once his bed head was tamed with gel and his outfit changed.

He was now in his long sleeved dark shirt with a hoodie on its back, accompany them was a pair of black loose jeans attached with several belts and accessories. "Aunt Tifa is always so strict…" He let out a low sigh as he dragged himself all the way to the kitchen. He sat down on the dining chair and ate his fill of pancake while looking at his aunt reading the newspaper. "Hey, Aunt Tifa… you are teaching at my school right?" A page from the newspaper was flipped as Roxas waited for his answer.

"Don't call me Aunt, I'm not that old you know." Tifa grumbled as she set the article down on the paper. "And yes, I do… are actually interested in going to school now?" She asked with one of her eyebrow raised. Roxas shook his head hatefully at the mentioned of school. He finished his breakfast and dumped his plate into the sink. "Well, can we go now?" Roxas asked sarcastically at his aunt after grabbing his messenger bag.

"Get in the car."

XxX

With Tifa's amazing driving skill, they arrived at the school's teacher parking lots in five minutes. Roxas was beginning to feel sick and had the feeling of puking his breakfast but he held fast. Once he was out of the car, he shivered lightly from being nervous. It was his first time studying in school since his mother insisted home schooled until he was old enough to fend for himself. "Well, good luck exploring around." Tifa ran into the maze of a school after bidding Roxas farewell.

"What… I thought you were going to give me a tour…" By the time he finished, Tifa was already gone and he was alone in the middle of the parking lot. "Great…" Once again being left alone, he decided to look around the school compound. Sure it looks great and almighty, with green nature surround some area of the school. The buildings look good as new even though it had been built long ago.

Some students were eyeing him like he was an alien. Well, that what he get from enrolling a school in the middle of a term. That crazy mother of his decided to tell him to lived on his own and moved him to another town. Roxas could never believe how he was related to that crazy woman. "Maybe the bulletin board will be able to help me." He thought out loud and decided to do just that. Spotting a bunch students gathering around a small rectangle board on the other side of the school, maybe there's something going with the school. Soon, he joined the crowd trying to look at what they are trying so hard to see.

'Recruiting member for the school's student council vise president position…? I don't need that… just a waste of time.' Roxas thought when he was able to read the sign. He noticed that a lot of girls were arguing over the position and that weird him out. Who would want to involve themselves with the school when they have enough to begin with? That's what he thought until one of the girls confirmed his suspicion.

"Wow, the president is really hot. Don't you think?" a girl with bubble gum hair squealed in delight.

"I know! You dun have to tell me. I need to get the vice president position no matter what!" another older looking girl beamed with happiness.

'No wonder there's a lot of girls gathering around here… they just want the president, feel kinda sorry for him, whoever he is.' Roxas walked away with from the crowd and straight into the school compound, hoping to bump into his aunt so that he could get some information out of her and revenge for leaving him like that. After searching the every room he found on his way, which appear was nothing more than classrooms. He gave up trying to accomplish something once in his lifetime. After minutes of aimless walking, god must pity him so that he could find his way to the staff room and he saw Tifa for once. Tired from the walk, he clang onto his aunt and whined. "Aun-… Tifa… could you at least show me around…?" Getting his secret weapon out, wet blue puppy eyes stared at his aunt. "No can do kiddo, I got lots to do… OH! I know someone who can help you with that!"

Tifa got herself a piece of blank white paper and began to scribble names and directions on it. Roxas cursed that his puppy didn't worked on his aunt and needed a second plan next time while waiting for her to finish. "Here Roxas, find this person and here's some directions, you can get some answers from them." The raven women shooed Roxas out of the staff room and once again being left alone, he wanted to crush that piece of paper so badly but he needed help. Following the direction given, after a few twist and turns someone slammed onto him. Roxas yelped in surprise and pain as he toppled and fall on the hard ground. He opened his eyes to glare at the rude person who bumped into him but his eye sight was now filled with a curious green cat like watching him. A long and pianist hand reached out to him. The blond klutz wanted to refuse but took it anyway.

"I'm so sorry about that, I was in a hurry." The stranger smiled apologetically while he pulled the blond up. Roxas nodded at his apology, his eyes still can't look away from this red hair stranger. How could his hair be so red? Dyes? And those eyes… it looked like contacts but it doesn't at the same time. The red headed stranger chuckled when he saw him staring, "Well cutie, I can't stay long. Best be going now." He gave Roxas a flick on the forehead before running out while mumbling something lowly "Need to get those recruitment papers down before fangirls come rushing to the council…"

Roxas snapped out of his daydream and felt that he had embarrassed himself in front of a stranger… before realizing something that stranger said. "Did he… call me cutie?" His face was turning a slight pink from that comment earlier and wanted things to come to an end. Hurried to the direction of the help room his aunt gave him, he ran thinking of what's going to happened next. Hoping that he would never see that stranger again

xXx

Outside with the bulletin board, there stood a tall red head surrounded with the ladies of the school, "Alright! This is a fraud, there's no recruitment. Ladies, calm down!" He was taking down the flyer while cursing that who on earth put this on. And did these girl had a hungry wolves face on… sweat dropped and not wanted the girls to looked at him like a meat, he took out his cell phone and called the person he trust the most, "Hey, Zexion? I'm in a pinch here… cared to help out here?"

"Well, Axel… have you find your vice president yet? Or I won't help you." The other side of the phone threatened the red head calmly.

"Yes, yes, I have found it. He's a blonde and I think he's new to this school, never seen him before. Could you help me now?" Axel voice began to sound desperate when the girls circle around him and the circle was slowly getting smaller…

"A new student hmm…" there was a pause and a knock was sound. "Alright, I believe you this time. Want me to recruit him now?" Zexion asked seriously while there were muffled movements on the other side.

"Do whatever you like! Just. Help. Me. NOW." After the tune of a closing phone there was a loud siren before the circle closed in. Miracle happened when the circle of fangirl dispersed. Axel ran to his best friend and hugged him, never letting him go. "Damn Riku, I owe you one now… but did you do that every time?" The long haired teen smirked at the red head, "Why should I tell you that? It would take away my joy of seeing you so desperate." A friendly punch was hit on the savior. "Sigh… nevermind that, let's get back to the room. I want you to meet my _vice-president_" Both teen walked away from the dissipated group of girls, looking forward to the coming semesters.

* * *

A/N: Well.. That's it i guess... this is farewell to writer's world now... i will still stick around for reviewing others' works. I hope you guys can review too, i want to know what you think of this one shot... i hope this is not as bad as i think it is... sob. Alright... it's freaking 4am now... i gonna go and sleep now...

Wish you guys the best of holidays


End file.
